The Search For Mithril
by Iron Knuckles
Summary: While Garwiel and the other beings of Middle Earth are investigating the Mountains of Shadow, Thorn and Meta Knight come looking for mithril.
1. The Visitors

**First of all, yes, I did get permission from Sweey to use her characters, who are awesome. So, Thorn, Edge, Erratima/Edge and others who are round and hobbit-sized are either Sweey's or Nintendo's. Garwiel is mine, and so is the world beneath the Mountains of Shadow.**

**The Visitors**

Garwiel and Borcar silently watched a weird flying object land in the Pelennor Fields. They had been having dreams of this exact object landing in this spot for a while. It seemed almost as if someone was trying to tell them that this would happen. Aragorn had brought the entire Army of Gondor, and most of the Rohirrim. All of the elves had gone to the Grey Havens, save one. Arwen Undomiel, and she wouldn't fight. The Dwarves had locked themselves inside their mountains, but they had found and unleashed every last Balrog, so they fled. The Ents had found the Entwives, and they were currently taking care of their young Entings. Recently, all of the servants of Morgoth and Sauron had swarmed into the Mountains of Shadow. The group was on the way their when the ship landed.

"What is it?" Garwiel asked Borcar.

"Nobody knows. Some are saying that it is the end of our world. Others say that it is Manwe, taking us home," answered Borcar.

As the object landed, everybody scattered. Even Borcar had found a place to hide. Garwiel was the only one who stayed where he was, as he had seen a moon almost crash into a town. Suddenly, the bottom of the object came apart, and formed a ramp into its belly. Out came a group of round beings, and some hobbit-sized beings. "Hello," one of them said, "Do you, by chance, know of a place where light, indestructible metal can be found?"

Garwiel answered, "What you seek is called mithril, and we have not found much since the beginning of this age. There is rumor that there is some in the Mountains of Shadow, but you shouldn't go there."

"Where are these Mountains of Shadow?" the being asked.

"That way," Garwiel pointed, "but beware, there are Balrogs and trolls there."

"We have probably faced worse," the being said, "I am Meta Knight if you ever seek me."

As the ship headed off towards the mountain range, Borcar said, "They seek mithril, we must stop them!"

"Yes," Garwiel shouted, "Quickly, to the Mountains of Shadow!"

At this, every man there ran or rode after the object.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was short, even for me. It is more of a prologue. Coming up next, for those who have read The Past of the Masked Knight and others of Sweey's making, comes Garwiel versus Thorn. You will see the first glance at Garwiel's power, and Meta Knight verus Aragorn.**


	2. The Alliance

**Now for the story. If you wish to understand where I got people such as Thorn and Edge, you must read Sweey's stories. You should anyways, because she's the reason I got interested in this whole writing thing.**

**The Alliance**

The army reached the mountains at the same time as the object. The army stayed in place when the object opened. They watched as several beings that they had never seen before walk out, and enter the mountains. Garwiel's army quickly followed them.

After a time, the mountain became covered in mithril. Both of the armies were amazed. At this time, greed overcame the men, and they shouted the call to attack the aliens.

Garwiel found his enemy at once. He had been trying to stop the attack, when suddenly, white balls flew at him. He quickly knocked them aside with his staff. When he found who had attacked him, he shot off a ball of green light, and ran up to attack him. The being said, "I am Thorn. I was the one who sent you those dreams of our ship." Garwiel heard him say this as he got closer.

When Garwiel saw Thorn's staff, he knew that his opponent might be harder than he looked. Thorn swung his staff first, but Garwiel blocked it with his. He immediately followed with a swing of the Master Sword. When the sword hit Thorn, instead of cutting him, it threw him into the air. Garwiel then used his ring, using the air to play with Thorn, occasionally making him dance. At one point, he made Thorn run into a wall.

While Garwiel and Thorn were fighting, Aragorn had found his match in Meta Knight. Meta was so small and fast, that Aragorn could barely move Anduril fast enough to block the attacks. First, Meta Knight jumped to the right, and then flew over Aragorn, spinning as he did so, landing behind Aragorn. As Aragorn swung above his head, Meta hit him with the flat of Scytta, knocking Aragorn to the ground. As he did so, Meta started to fight another soldier.

Suddenly, a group of Demon Beasts came from the inner part of the mountain. They were being led by Masher. When these were seen, the visitors and the soldiers moved to defend each other, instead of fighting.

"What are those?" Garwiel asked.

"If you would get me down from here, I'll tell you!" Thorn yelled furiously, hanging from a stalactite, where Garwiel had left him.

Garwiel brought him down, none too gently, and then asked again, "What are those creatures?"

"They are Demons. They are the reason that we need your mithril. They were created by Nightmare, who is apparently trying to take control of your planet. They are his army." Thorn answered.

"You call those demons? Wait until you see a Balrog, or a troll. You will lose all courage then." Garwiel answered.

When Borcar saw that a large Demon, Masher, was going towards Garwiel and Thorn unnoticed, he decided that he should intervene. As Masher swung his ball down towards a group of Rohirrim, Borcar caught it, and yanked it from the surprised Masher's hand. After he threw the ball and chain against a group of Scarfies, he beat Masher to a pulp, literally.

After the Demons were defeated, Garwiel and Thorn made a short alliance. Until the mountain was cleared of the evil creatures, they would work together.

Immediately after the alliance was made, an army of orcs and Uruk-hai attacked.

"This time you owe me and explanation," Thorn demanded.

"These are Orcs and Uruk-hai. They are much stronger and smarter than your demons. The orcs were once elves, and the Uruk-hai are part man and orc. You may want to pull your men back for this one," Garwiel explained.

The Cathicans, Ivoians, and the Ironcladdians did very well against the new threat. Eventually, though, only Meta, Edge, Emit, Venton, and Jedediah fought alongside the men of Middle Earth. Eventually, all of this threat was subdued. Gladly, nobody had been lost to this battle.

As the group of allied soldiers moved closer to the center of the mountain, a group of well-trained trolls attacked.

**I think that this story will only be three or four chapters long. And yes, I did get permission to beat up Thorn, whom I think the best OC ever, besides mine, of course.**


End file.
